Ancient Gods
by LuchoDigimon2.0
Summary: Existen muchas más maneras de provocar un Apocalipsis, existen más formas de horror que se ocultan entre las estrellas del vacío infinito e indiferente del cosmos. La Tierra era originalmente de los Primigenios y la Tierra nuevamente lo será.


**_American Horror Story:_**

_Ancient Gods._

**_I._**

Estaban cinco figuras encapuchadas, cada una de ellas sentadas en sillas de plástico, las cuales formaban un círculo interno. Se encontraban en un cuarto oscuro, apenas iluminado por la endeble luz emanada por una lámpara de neón. Las personas presentes vestían túnicas verdes, de color pino, símbolos del grupo secreto al ojo público y de misteriosos designios.

Las personas que estaban ahí eran porque sabían más que la mayoría de las personas, conocían los secretos escandalosos del mundo y esto les daba poder. Eran influyentes e importantes y cada nuevo miembro era elegido con sumo cuidado. En especial existía un criterio de selección particular, todas sus integrantes debían ser mujeres.

"Bienvenidas, amigas mías", una de ellas dijo. "La reunión de hoy tiene dos asuntos importantes, los cuales debemos tratar. El primero es que hoy tenemos una nueva integrante y como es costumbre ahora revelaremos nuestros rostros hacía ella, aunque esta claro que ella lo haga primero".

Cuatro de las mujeres encapuchadas volteó a ver al mismo punto, a la quinta integrante, la recién llegada.

"También te pediremos que nos des tu nombre"

La recién llegada asintió y con lentitud retiró la capucha y dejó ver su rostro. Tenía el cabello corto, su expresión facial expresaba una seriedad absoluta y sin embargo era perceptible el nerviosismo. Tuvo que tomarse todo ese tiempo para contener el aliento y evitar que escapara, pues lo necesitaba para presentarse ante aquellas poderosas figuras que ahora dirigían sus miradas a ella.

"Soy Allyson McFair-Richards, es un gusto conocerlas a todas...",

"El gusto es nuestro", dijo la encapuchada que estaba a su derecha, quien retiró su capucha en ese instante y le ofreció una sonrisa amable. ", eres toda una inspiración para las mujeres de esta y la siguiente generación. Me presento...".

Extendió su mano, esperando que Allyson la tomara.

"Soy Billie Dean Howard, apuesto a que habrás oído de mi".

"Por supuesto, eres vidente y tienes tu propio programa de televisión. Puedes decirme Ally".

"No todos los días tienes en frente a la imponente senadora que destruyó a ese culto del interior y de manera tan humillante", dijo una Tercera Figura que también reveló su rostro, sonreía con cierta malicia. "Fue todo un espectáculo querida, aun puedo ver su cara aplastada y derrotada. Yo soy Wilhemina Venable, la administradora de una de las compañías de robotica más grandes a nivel internacional".

"Es un gusto igual y gracias", Ally respondió con sequedad, evitando expresar placer al rememorar aquel recuerdo tan satisfactorio. "Se lo merecía por todo el año que había hecho a todas esas personas. Lo que se hizo fue justicia".

"No lo dudo, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. El mundo es más seguro ahora", dijo una cuarta Figura. "Creo que también debes reconocerme, tu rechazaste tener una entrevista conmigo...".

Se mostró a si misma, era Lana Winters, el famoso símbolo del país que hizo cerrar el sanatorio mental de Briarcliff.

"¡Lana!", Ally exclamó sorprendida.

"Yo las reuní a todas y cada una", Lana dijo. "Después de mi experiencia en Briarcliff, entendí que el mal existe en diferentes lugares en este mundo. Existe una oscuridad tan profunda en los abismos y rincones que busca destruirlo todo. Mi trabajo no es suficiente por si solo, por eso busco gente como tu quien ha visto la verdadera maldad, gente como tu me ayudará a frenarla".

"¿A qué te refieres?", Ally pregunta con algo de confusión.

"Tu sabes que este mundo esta mal", dijo la Figura final con voz ominosa. "Kai es solo uno de muchos, esta infectado por ese mal tan profundo que ha corroído a la sociedad desde el inicio de los tiempos. El hombre al final se va a destruir a si mismo."

"¿No querrás decir que los hombres al final lo van a destruir todo?", Ally cuestionó curiosa debido a que la última integrante aun no se había revelado ante ella.

"No negaré que los hombres son pésimos lideres, sin embargo este mal no distingue géneros querida. Al parecer estás muy influenciada por el mensaje de Valerie Solanas".

"Ella fue una víctima más de este mundo decadente y muchas más de ellas las seguirán al fozo de la locura y las tinieblas", Lana complementó. "Por eso nuestro trabajo es tan importante, lo cual nos lleva al segundo punto de nuestro encuentro".

La última se reveló y cuando lo hizo, Ally abrió su boca del inminente asombro. La senadora estaba delante de una leyenda de fábula, la persona que mostró a luz pública la existencia de un cuento de hadas usado en el pasado para asustar a los niños, sin embargo, el cual resultó más real que nunca.

"Cordelia Fox, la Reina de las Brujas", Billie Dean murmuró con admiración.

Todas las demás guardaron silencio después de eso, encontrándose maravilladas en estar presencia de la Suprema del Aquelarre de Nueva Orleans. La belleza y el aura que emanaba de la hija de Fiona era sobrenatural y abrumador, casi parecía una diosa.

"Billie, haz los honores", Cordelia dijo con su voz melodiosa. "Cuéntale a Ally lo que ya conoces acerca de la actual situación.."

Billie Dean asintió.

Cada una de ellas tomó el asiento que le correspondía y voltearon su atención a la medium. Allyson estaba expectante, lista para hacer parte de lo que escucharía a continuación.

"En los Ángeles hay una antigua casa habitada por espectros del más allá, construida como un recipiente del mal supremo que Lana y la señorita Cordelia nos contaban. Ese lugar profano finalmente daría nacimiento a una antigua profecía que solo era conocido por los Papas electos al momento de su coronación", Billie se acercó a Ally y tomó sus manos. "Ally... ¿Acaso has escuchado acerca del cofre?".

Ally solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

"Al momento de la coronación del Papa, este es llevado al salón de las lágrimas. Se le muestra un cofre cuyo interior debe contemplar, tiene un pequeño papel y en ese papel está el secreto del Fin de este mundo".

La senadora recién electa se estremeció, pensó que al principio era una especie de broma y buscó en las asistentes, se había vuelto muy buena descubriendo las mentiras que muchos otros siempre intentaban ocultar. Sin embargo, no encontró evidencia alguna de que estuvieran engañándola, por lo tanto siguió escuchando la historia de Billie Dean.

"Ese papel revela la perfecta naturaleza del anticristo, aquel niño que nació por la unión del mundo mortal y el mundo espiritual surgirá al Final de los Tiempos. Y ese niño es la esencia del mal que hemos hablado y experimentado todo este tiempo".

"Un momento", Ally dijo. "¿Esto es enserio? ¿Están diciendo que habrá un anticristo y que destruirá el mundo? ¿Eso es?".

"De hecho ya esta aquí", Cordelia la interrumpió.

"Hay cosas mucho peores que rostro ensangrentado o el lunático de Kai Anderson, debemos prepararnos para ellas", Lana entonces tomó la palabra. "Habrá una guerra, nos guste o no, y tendremos que pelearla. Pero además es nuestra oportunidad de cumplir con nuestro verdadero objetivo, cuando esto acabe y nosotras hallamos ganado, también habremos cambiado este mundo".

"¿El objetivo de SCUM?", Ally preguntó interesada.

"Esto va mucho más allá de ello, aunque me gusta la idea de destripar a cualquier hombre prepotente con mis propias manos, esto en realidad es una re-estructuración del poder que siempre ha sido otorgado a los hombres", Venable murmuró con placer en cada palabra que decía. "No es necesario que ocasionemos un holocausto que libere la furia femenina y destruya todo en cuanto exista porque el Anticristo lo hará por nosotras."

"Valerie Solanas es la creadora de SCUM, es la verdad", Lana continuó. "Pero con su muerte, le dimos una nueva dirección. Yo me encargué de seleccionar los nuevos miembros. La vieja SCUM murió y un nuevo grupo ha nacido, mucho más fuerte".

Ally le pareció estar en una especie de sueño. La situación le parecía una locura y como no, el sólo hecho de haber estado en una secta era más que suficiente. Sin embargo, esto era su realidad y había podido sobrellevarla. Ally llegó muy lejos y su destino le indicaba que podía hacer mucho más.

"Estoy adentro", dijo.

Ella tendría el mundo, lo transformaría en un lugar seguro para su pequeño rey, su hijo Ozz.

* * *

Ozzymandias es el nombre de un personaje de la novela gráfica escrita por Neil Geyman, en la historia logró detener la inminente Tercera Guerra Mundial que desembocaría de la Guerra Fría entre la Unión Soviética y los Estados Unidos. Era el rey de reyes, era un título que otorgaba grandeza a quien portara ese nombre y también significaba una gran presión sobre sus hombros.

Cuando a Ally McFair-Richards se le ocurrió aquel nombre para su hijo, supo que este estaba destinado a algo grande y con ello vendría una gran responsabilidad que caería sobre sus hombros.

Ozz era un niño especial y no era por su familia no convencional, tenía un poder que muy pocos siquiera imaginaban en sus sueños más locos. Incluso, la imaginación de la humanidad no se expandió lo suficiente cuando la Suprema se reveló a si misma y su clan frente al mundo entero.

Ozz podía ver lo que no le era permitido a cualquier humano, era su especial secreto que incluso su amorosa madre desconocía.

"¿Dónde iremos ahora?", el niño de cabello rubio y ondulado preguntó a una mujer de avanzada edad, la cual vestía de negro y llevaba pesadas alas recogidas sobre su espalda.

Esa mujer era un ángel antiguo que siempre visitaba a Ozz en sueños, lo llevaba de la mano hacia lugares de en sueño, mitos olvidados por los humanos tales como el monte Olimpo o la grandiosa Asgard.

Pero esta visita tenía otro propósito en particular que llevar al niño a un paraíso terrenal.

"Hay muchos mundos que podemos visitar", dijo el ángel. "... decidir en este momento sería algo difícil, pero hoy no vinimos a eso".

"¿No?", Ozz cuestionó confundido.

"Creo que ya sabes lo especial que eres, no a todos los niños se les presenta el ángel de la muerte para contarles cuentos", la mujer detuvo la caminata y se arrodilló frente a Ozz, asegurándose que este la viera a los ojos. Ella quería asegurarse de que él entendería todo lo que debía decirle. Solo prosiguió cuando el niño hubiese asentido con su cabeza silenciosamente. "Solo tu puedes ver los misterios que se ocultan a la humanidad con tanta vehemencia y muy pronto despertarás nuevos poderes y habilidades."

Ozz se sintió intrigado y con algo de emoción exclamó. "¿Eso significa que podré volar?".

"Y todo lo que te imagines", respondió ella con una sonrisa, la cual borró al instante. "Tu cargarás con la responsabilidad de proteger a tu familia y a todos tus seres queridos, pues la maldad insoldable que se oculta en las estrellas pronto llegará a este mundo".

El ángel volvió a ponerse de pie y continuó caminando hasta detenerse al borde de un acantilado, más allá existía la oscuridad de la nada iluminada por brillantes puntos luminosos.

Ozz la alcanzó y se puso a su lado, viendo el mismo punto que el ángel observaba con cierto temor y fascinación.

"Ese es el punto más alejado de este universo, el más antiguo. Más allá de eso esta la nada absoluta y en ella moran antiguas monstruosidades. Tan incomprensibles, incluso para nosotros quienes somos dioses."

"¿Le tienes miedo?", Ozz preguntó con su perspicacia natural.

El ángel de la muerte asintió.

"Pero eso no importa, nosotros te tenemos a ti", y mencionó con un aura misteriosa en sus palabras. "Ellos deberán tenerte miedo a ti, solo que lo han olvidado. Cuando estés listo, todos recordaremos porque debemos temerte. Hasta entonces, se buena con tu madre y con sus nuevas amigas ¿entendido?".

"Esta bien", Ozz respondió, sin entender del todo. ¿Por qué habría de causar temor? ¿Podría asustar a aquellas monstruosidades que se esconden más allá de las estrellas? ¿Qué tan terroríficas eran como para asustar a un ángel de la muerte?

* * *

"Incluso antes de la aparición del hombre tal como lo conocemos, en el universo ya existían religiones antiguas y milenarias en las que se adoraba a antiguos dioses primigenios", Cordelia dijo a sus invitadas. "Estas eran criaturas temidas por todo el cosmos, las cuales gozaban de poderes más allá de la imaginación y de la comprensión de cualquier mortal. Su regla era el caos y esta se imponía hasta que, por alguna razón que no se ha comprendido hasta hoy, se sumergieron en un letargo eterno. Simplemente desaparecieron más no su legado".

"Existen reliquias que ellos han dejado para que la humanidad las encuentre y use su poder", Billie Dean comentó. "Esta claro que no cualquiera pueden usarlas sin perder su cordura antes, solo las voluntades fuertes pueden resistirse a no perder el control".

"Entonces... ¿Ese es el plan?", Ally preguntó con cierta duda. "¿usar el poder de estos dioses para derrotar al Anticristo?".

"Es la única forma", Lana Winters respondió con una sonrisa ambiciosa. "Es el hijo del diablo, el ángel más poderoso de Dios. Para ganar esta guerra, debemos usar el poder que es mucho más antiguo. Solo imagina, al mismísimo Satanás postrado a tus pies y dime que no te causaría placer ver esa imagen".

"No pienses por ni un minuto que los aliados del Anticristo no nos tienen en la mira", Cordelia mencionó. "Esto no es una pelea de orgullo, esto es para proteger a quienes amamos".

Ally suspiró.

"¿De verdad crees que podamos usar magia?... Tu decías que era algo genético".

Fue cuando la Reina de las Brujas sonrió.

"La mezcla interracial ha hecho que compartamos trazos de ADN con personas de países lejanos, es un hecho que todo mundo tiene algo de _bruja _en su interior. Solo que en la mayoría esa parte esta dormida, pero podemos despertar esos genes"

En ese punto, solo quedaba una duda.

"¿Hace cuando planeaban todo esto?".

Cordelia simplemente dijo. "Desde el inicio".

* * *

La noche caía en los Ángeles, la cual cubría a tres figuras encapuchadas que seguían una estrella. La estrella de la muerte se encontraba al final del camino, encima de una mansión construida por Charles Montgomery.

En aquella mansión y sus alrededores se sentía un calor abrasador y los cuervos volaban a su alrededor. Los encapuchados supieron que se trataban de señales que los llevaban al elegido.

"Finalmente, conoceremos a nuestro señor", decía uno de ellos extasiado.

Ya que se encontraban en el pórtico principal, eran objeto de las miradas provenientes dentro de la casa, sentían la advertencia de que no entrasen en ese lugar. La casa tenía una gran historia tras de si, llena de tragedia y oscuridad, había atrapado en si a muchos espíritus en su interior. Eran la mirada de todos ellos quienes pedían que los recién llegados retrocedieran.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos lo haría.

Quien se encontraba en el centro tocó la puerta y esperó educadamente que alguien en el interior de la casa respondiera.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que los tres se dieran cuenta que no había nadie que les abriera, así que hicieron algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados. Forzaron la cerradura y entraron, pues el destino no daba la espera.

Y estando en el interior, fueron recibidos pero no por quién ellos esperaban.

"¿Se puede saber que hacen en mi casa?".

Estaba de pie en la cima de las escaleras que se hallaban al frente de la entrada principal, era una mujer de cabello rubio y de edad avanzada. Ellos sabían de quien se trataba.

"Disculpe señora, ninguno de nosotros quisimos importunarla", dijo la voz masculina que guiaba al particular trío. "Mi nombre es Anton Lavey, pero quizá me conozca como el Papa Negro de la Iglesia de Satan, y estas personas que me acompañan son mis cardenales".

"Genial, los Testigos de Jehova", la dueña respondió con sarcasmo.

Vio con cierto placer como los recién llegados fruncían el ceño pero ninguno de ellos parecía alterarse lo suficiente. Tal vez debería matarlos, se dijo a si misma, pero no deseaba convivir con más espíritus en lo que ella consideraba que era su casa. Debía haber alguna manera de echarlos.

"Nada de eso, señora", habló otro de los encapuchados, una mujer que retiró su capucha. "Nosotros no le vamos a ofrecer ningún paraíso para que nos siga, ni más faltaba, hemos venido a cumplir con una profecía".

"Hemos seguido la estrella del oeste a este lugar, aquí es donde se encuentra el elegido", Anton volvió a tomar la palabra. "Queremos verlo, conocerlo...".

"Que insistentes, ¿verdad?", la mujer de cabello rubio tomó un cigarrillo y habló con templanza de acero. "Al parecer no saben recibir una indirecta, así que seré muy clara. Aquí no hay nada que pueda interesarles así que den la vuelta y márchense de mi casa, antes de que ella decida matarlos".

Pronto, Anton Lavey y sus cardenales se vieron rodeados por los espíritus que contenía la casa, todos ellos empuñaban cuchillos grandes y filosos.

"Es la última advertencia".

Pero entonces un residente de la casa asesina se despertó y salió de su cama, abrió la puerta de su habitación y caminó a lo largo del pasillo hasta dar con las escaleras. Su motivación no era más que descubrir que clase de conmoción ocurría en el piso de abajo.

"Abuela, ¿Qué sucede?", preguntó.

"Es él", exclamó uno de los cardenales en el piso de abajo.

"¿Quienes son esas personas?".

"Michael", Constance, su abuela, exclamó. "No pasa nada cariño, esas personas son religiosas y estaban aquí preguntando si queríamos unirnos a su secta pero ya se iban...".

"No parecen querer irse", Michael la interrumpe en ese momento, enfocando su atención en los recién llegados.

Ante su presencia, los espíritus de la casa se ocultaron nuevamente y Constance, quien hasta ahora se había mostrado como una pared de hierro, permitió que este se acercara a ellos. Anton y sus cardenales fueron testigos del respeto que la misma casa tenía con el elegido, entendieron que ellos también debían mostrarle el mismo respeto.

Se inclinaron ante la presencia de su mesías.

Michael los miró entonces con curiosidad, era sumamente raro que las personas le homenajearan como ellos lo hacían ya que normalmente estos salían huyendo. Su única compañía eran su fiel abuela y los espíritus de la casa de los Montgomery.

"¿A que han venido?", les preguntó.

"Hemos venido por ti", dijo una de las cardenales, la quien se había retirado su capucha ante todos en primer lugar. "Soy Mead, una de las fieles seguidoras de tu padre. Y tu eres lo que más hemos esperado".

"¿A mi?".

"Eres nuestro salvador", Anton dijo. "Eres el mesías que cambiará este mundo, tu traerás el fin de los días".

Michael entonces retrocedió y volteó su cabeza, en dirección a Constance.

"No entiendo", dijo. "¿Qué significa todo esto?".

Su abuela entonces se acercó a él, bajaba las escaleras presurosa hacia su nieto con la mirada recelosa de los alcoholitos de la Iglesia de Satan sobre ella.

"Mi pequeño Michael, no te lo he contado todo...", Constance dijo con algo de culpa en su voz. "Es cierto lo que ellos dicen, la verdad es que eres muy especial..."

Michael se mostró confundido y asustado, corrió a los brazos de su abuela y se apegó a ella en busca de consuelo. Era un niño pequeño, aunque su cuerpo fuera la de un adulto joven. Por su lado, Constance tomó su rostro con las palmas de sus manos y expresando todo su cariño besó su frente y le dijo.

"Estas destinado a la grandeza.. pero con ella viene una gran carga, lo único que quería era evitartela, aunque sea por un tiempo más...".

"Estamos aquí para servirte Michael", Mead interrumpió. "Este mundo, a partir de ahora, será tuyo. Síguenos..."

* * *

"¿Esta es la casa?".

"Si, aquí se siente su peste".

Dos mujeres conversaban, esperando su momento.

Una de ellas tenía el cabello rojizo y llevaba gafas extravagantes, su compañera tenía el cabello blanco y vestía como estrella de cine. Ambas eran brujas muy poderosas.

"¿Qué dices, Myrtle? Yo creo que no es justo hacerlos esperar más".

"Entremos, Boobles", la bruja peliroja sonrió.

Ambas tenían una misión que cumplir.

* * *

Antes de que Mead pudiera terminar de decir su oración, las ventanas de la casa explotaron todas al mismo tiempo.

Todos supieron que estaban en peligro, así que retrocedieron del lugar más mortal en ese momento, el cual era la entrada principal de la casa y la cual se abrió sola de par en par. Lo único que sabían quienes estaban adentro era que no era un acto ocasionado por los fantasmas.

"Rápido, Michael... toma mi mano", Constance exclamó con premura.

"No irán a ningún lado".

Y entonces sus atacantes entraron por la puerta principal.

"Brujas", Anton exclamó con desprecio en su voz. "¿Acaso han venido a asesinar a nuestro salvador?".

"No se lo permitiremos", dijo a su vez uno de los cardenales presentes.

Los tres religiosos hicieron de barrera humana entre las brujas y su querido Michael, cualquiera que los viera diría que hacían un acto heroico de no ser por el hecho de que, a quien protegían era el mismo Anticristo.

Para las brujas, ellos solo eran un motivo de burla. Ellos no importaban, al único que querían era a Michael, quien temeroso las veía cubriéndose a si mismo detrás de su abuela paterna.

Él las miraba con ojos llorosos, reconociendo la sed de sangre que era expresada hacia él.

"¿Vinieron a matarme?", preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"Muchacho, no es personal", Myrtle dijo. "Solo hacemos esto por nuestro Aquelarre. Si en verdad quieres maldecir a alguien, maldice a tu padre que te trajo a este mundo".

"¡Maldita perra!", el Papa negro exclamó con furia.

Corrió hacia Myrtle con un cuchillo grande que el mismo traía consigo, aunque de forma lamentable no le serviría para nada. Bastó con un movimiento de muñeca de la bruja para que este saliera disparado hacia el techo.

Anton exclamaría adolorido, siendo presionado por un fuerza invisible.

"Pero miren mis modales", Myrtle dijo con falso arrepentimiento. "De hecho tenemos que agradecerle, ¿no es así, Boobles?".

"Myrtle tiene razón", su compañera asintió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "De no ser por ustedes, nunca hubiésemos encontrado a su pequeño Anticristo. Hicieron un gran servicio al Aquelarre".

"¿Los siguieron?", Constance exclamó con ira. "Trío de inútiles, trajeron a la muerte a esta casa".

"Basta de charla", Myrtle murmuró, soltando al Papa Negro de su hechizo y dejando que se estrellara contra el suelo de la casa. "Tenemos un trabajo que hacer..."

"¡No!".

Otro de los cardenales intento detenerla, también sufriendo el mismo destino que su líder de culto. La única diferencia fue que murió en llamas al recibir el hechizo _ignis_.

Solo quedaba Mead con vida, quien no se movería de su sitio, aun sabiendo que las dos brujas la matarían como habían hecho con sus compañeros.

"¿Esto ha valido la pena?", Myrtle le pregunta, acercándose hacia ella.

"Maldita blasfema, aunque muera aquí, tu no podrás detener el final de este mundo", Mead escupió con veneno. "Yo ya lo he visto, todos nosotros arderemos en los brazos del padre... no importa lo que tu hagas o tu misero aquelarre lleno de perras".

"Envíale mis saludos al padre", Myrtle respondió, tomando a Mead por la garganta y empezando a ejercer presión con fuerza sobrehumana.

* * *

Constance sintió temor en ese momento, aunque no era el miedo a morir a manos de las brujas sino que estas le hicieran daño a su preciado nieto. Estaba lista para salir corriendo con él hacia la entrada trasera de la casa y escapar por ahí, tan solo debía esperar la oportunidad.

Ella y Michael observaban fijamente a la compañera de Myrtle, quien hasta ese momento no había hecho nada desde su llegada pero quien tampoco le quitaba sus ojos de encima. Los dos sabían que no les permitiría escapar así que debían ser pacientes.

Por fortuna suya, la casa estaba de su lado.

* * *

Uno de los fantasmas de la casa hizo acto de presencia, el espíritu de hombre fuerte de cabello corto y negro que atacó a Myrtle con un cuchillo por la espalda. La bruja reaccionó justo a tiempo para detenerlo con sus propias manos, sin embargo tuvo que liberar a Mead de su agarre.

Boobles, la otra bruja, no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Empezó a murmurar hechizos para liberarse de los espíritus de la casa, mientras caminaba hacia Constance y Michael.

Mead vio la oportunidad y se puso de pie lo más rápido que podía, corrió hasta Michael con Boobles detrás de ella. Hizo una señal para que Constance y Michael escaparan con ella.

"Rápido, por aquí...", Constance dijo.

Esta vez no habría ninguna objeción por su parte.

Y mientras escapaban, el tiempo pareció dilatarse para Michael. Cada segundo pasaba como un minuto y cada minuto pasaba como una hora, se sentía asustado, en una pesadilla que no parecía querer dejarlo ir.

"Rápido, Michael... no te distraigas", su abuela exclamó.

Delante suyo estaba la puerta trasera abierta, su esperanza de poder escapar. Pero para horror suyo, esta se cerraba por acto de la magia, atrapándolo a él, a Constance y a Mead con la bruja llamada Boobles en la cocina de la casa asesina.

"Déjanos en paz", Constance gritó desesperada.

"No debieron haber criado a ese pestilente monstruo", la bruja de cabello blanco dijo. "Michael Langdon es enemigo del Aquelarre y como tal debe ser destruido".

"Yo nunca les he hecho nada", el joven gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos. "¿Por qué me hacen esto?"

"¿En serio? ¿Lágrimas?".

Acto que fue recibido con burlas por parte de la bruja.

"Que buen actor, debo decir. En otras circunstancias serías una buena estrella de Hollywood...".

"Todas ustedes, pagarán esto caro", Mead interrumpe, distrayendo la atención de Boobles. "Ustedes hacen esto porque tienen miedo de él y de todo lo que puede hacer, están celosas... Tu y tu perra a la que llaman Suprema, no es más que una débil ramera".

Boobles se sintió indignada, olvidándose por completo que Michael o Constance estaban ahí, dirigió su ira hacia Mead. Una cosa que no soportaba era que insultaran a su Suprema, a su Reina poderosa. Los impuros no tenían el derecho si quiera de mencionar su nombre, ya que para Boobles la Suprema era una mujer casi divina, alguien que estaba por encima de los mortales y que merecía respeto. Nadie tenía derecho a insultarla.

"¡Vuelve a decir eso!", dijo con voz desquiciada. "Te desafío".

Fue entonces que Mead rió, disfrutando mancillar su nombre y causar el sonrojo producto de la ira ciega de Boobles.

"¿Te refieres a Ramera?", dijo sonriente. "Si, tu Suprema es una ramera. Me la imagino todas las noches pidiendo que la penetren y le destrocen ese culo sucio. Que la escupan y la humillen, que la abofeteen..."

Boobles ya había perdido el juicio, lanzó un grito de furia y se abalanzó hacia Mead con la intención de matarla con sus propias manos.

Mead hubiese muerto ahí mismo sino fuese porque un cuchillo había salido volando y enterrado en los pechos de la bruja. Estaba no a más de dos pasos de alcanzarla cuando cayó muerta a sus pies en un acto desconcertante. Mead giró su cabeza, en la dirección en que había surgido el arma blanca, pero no encontraría nada. Y entonces se dio cuenta.

Michael tenía la mirada fija en el lugar donde Boobles había estado solo segundos antes viva, se encontraba con los brazos y manos extendidos. Su mirada expresaba furia y temblaba levemente. Constance miraba a su nieto con una mezcla de asombro y horror, sostenía su aliento y se sentía incapaz de hablar.

En cuanto a Mead, ella supo que lo había conseguido.

Mead encontró al elegido.

* * *

Michael Langdon.

Ese era el nombre de la persona que mantenía siempre en sus pensamientos.

Fue una simple decisión que terminó por cambiar por completo la historia y, aun así, esta parecía querer redirigirse a si misma a un curso original. No importaba lo que hacía Mallory cada vez, siempre todo parecía volver al curso original.

Lo bueno era que por lo menos ella sabía que esperar, o al menos eso solía pensar ella.

Había algo diferente esta vez, era algo que quería presentarse y que ella no había presenciado. Lo presentía al observar las estrellas en el velo nocturno, como si algo del infinito vacío hubiera puesto sus ojos sobre la Tierra y hubiera decidido venir con el objetivo de desatar un horror nunca antes visto.

"¿Insomnio?".

Volteó sorprendida, sacada de su ensoñación solitaria de la media noche.

Mallory vio como una de sus amigas, Zoe, caminaba por la cocina de la casa y se dirigía hacia la nevera a buscar un poco de leche.

"Así es, Zoe. Simplemente estoy preocupada... ya hace varios días desde que la señorita Cordelia se marchó de la Academia", mintió en parte.

La ausencia de su Suprema era otro asunto que también la molestaba.

"Probablemente esta atendiendo asuntos del concejo", Zoe respondía a su manera despreocupada, estaba más interesada en encontrar el vaso más grande.

"¿Sin su concejo?", Mallory cuestionó.

"Tal vez era algo que ella solo podía resolver".

Mallory se permitió dudar de eso, esa era otra de las señales de que algo no andaba bien, que se encontraba fuera de los acontecimientos conocidos que estaban por venir.

Zoe notó las emociones de su amiga, se acercó a ella y la tomó suavemente por los hombros.

"No hay nada de que preocuparse", dijo. "Cordelia es la bruja más poderosa de todas, no hay nada en este mundo que pueda hacerle daño. Estará bien".

Mallory dio un suspiro hondo, asintiendo al final.

"Si tienes razón".

Podría darle el beneficio de la duda, aplicar el viejo dicho sobre esperar lo mejor y prepararse para lo peor.

* * *

La Tierra en si misma no es más que una pequeña mota de polvo en el vasto océano del cosmos. Flota a la deriva de fuerzas inherentes a todo entendimiento humano, amenazada siempre por los monstruos espaciales de poder inconmensurable. Hasta ahora, es un milagro divino que la Tierra aun no hubiese sido destruida.

En particular no había nada especial en ella, lo cual hacia extraño que seres de la insondable oscuridad del espacio tuviesen el interés de llegar hasta ella.

Llegaron en forma de una estela de luz, como un meteoro que caía bajo acción de la fuerza de la gravedad y el cual se desintegraba en la atmósfera.

Por supuesto, ellos ya habían venido antes. Tenían un especial interés en la investigación de cruza genética con especies distintas a la suya. Su campo de experimentos había sido un antiguo hospital mental ya cerrado hace tiempo.

Habían logrado su objetivo en ese entonces, aun con los contratiempos que podía suponer tener a Satanás cerca de tus investigaciones, y se habían marchado nuevamente a su mundo lejano. Pero ahora habían sido llamados otra vez a la Tierra, buscaban algo que se había refugiado en ella, un poder desconocido.

Y como en su anterior visita, nadie lo detendría.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
